Khather
Khather is a region on Ucharpli located on the frozen continent of Aggateya. The Vaikan that live here are well- adapted to the cold evolving tougher scales and better sunlight absorption. They generally of a larger build than other Vaikan matching that of a fit human. Geography in the sky.]]Much like its neighbor Malin, Khather consists of tundras and frozen wastes though the latter is considerably more rugged in terrain. The area has many coniferous forests around the coasts. Snowfall occurs often, though it is a rarity in the most inland areas. Unlike Malin, there is a notable lack of geothermal activity in the area so the average temperature of Khather is considerably lower than Malin - 0 F during the summer and -60 during the winter. While inhospitable to most species, the Vaikan thrive here almost as much as they do in the Great Scultping Field. Despite the cold climate, the region is arid - perfect humidity and temperature for a Vaikan. Government Khather was ruled by a king with three jarls being in charge of three smaller territories. The king was removed from power when the Yallvusians conquered Khather. Later, a new king would be crowned towards the end of the Third Era when the Khathics had their own revolution concurrent with the one going on in Yallvus. They had reinstated their older system of government which is still used today. Cities *Snjarstad - A city *Svellstad - A port city. *Getstadt - The capital of Khather. *Halrheim - An island city off the coast. Society The Khathics are a society of honor based around being a warrior. Much of their ways of combat have been preserved and are used today by the Federal Legion. They were also a nation of explorers, mapping out large areas of the Frozen Wasteland. Much like the people of Joper, they created ways of marine travel but never really developed serious marine warfare tactics. They sailed across the seas surrounding Aggateya in longboats. Usually, the ship's figurehead would be that of a dragon to represent their loyalness to their gods. Contrary to popular belief, the Khathics were actually the first to discover Shinereach Isles instead of the Joperians. However, it was the Joperians that left a permanent impact. Landmarks High Garhoth At the summit of the great mountain Levenslang's Cradle is a hall where the Nine Sage Priests live. Every Vaikan that reaches age 18 must climb this mountain and receive a blessing from the Sage Priests. In Khathic culture, this is considered a rite of passage to complete their first stage of life. History First Era Long before the Great Flood, the Khatherians and the Malinians were one. They both adapted to the cold, but as time progressed, their cultures began to differ and conflict with one another. In tribal times, the Khatherians preferred brute force while the Malinians preferred stealth and agility. The flood is what split the two up for good. The flood waters would later freeze to create vast frozen plains which is today known as the Frozen Wasteland. Second Era After several centuries, the city of Getstadt appeared and begun flourishing under the rule of Garhoth the Dorf King. A great hall where the rest of the Dorfs could enjoy mead was built, but it was not long until a Snow Demon named Dagrinel begun terrorizing the city. Sailing from the island of Halrheim, a man named Burwof had appeared in time. This man, although a mortal in appearance, had the blood of a dragon within him making him far stronger than an ordinary man. (Some historians believe Burwof to be a genetic experiement created by the Karnasaurs, though this claim is highly disputed.) Burwof managed to slay Dagrinel, and he earned the favor of King Garhoth. After Garhoth's death, Burwof himself would become the king. During the final days of Burwof's rule, a giant Yoltox named Morduin had attacked Getstadt. Morduin was believed to be the brother of Krayhan, making him much stronger than an average Yoltox. Burwof had sacrificed his own life to protect the city, but he managed to defeat Morduin. Burwof would ascend to Himmingarde and take his place in the sky as a constellation. After these events, Burwof would go down in history as an example of the paragon warrior - one should be ready to give their own life to save others in times of need. Today, this tale is documented in an epic story known as The Legend of Burwof. Third Era Sometime later, the Malinians and the Khathics discovered each other. They had engaged in bloody conflicts vying for control over Aggateya, continuing for many thousands of years. Eventually, the Yallvusian Union took advantage of their constant conflicts and conquered them. The Malinians were open to the new religion of Jamzezists, but the Khatherians refused to break their old traditions. Soon enough, their religion was outlawed as the Yallvusians believed that the other gods did not deserve worship and were inferior to Krayhan. Few practiced in secret, but many were caught and executed for heresy. Khather suffered a steep decline in cultural value for centuries. Fourth Era Years later in the midst of the Yallvusian Revolution, the Khatherians had their own revolution. Seeking revenge and freedom, they took advantage of the collapsing, unstable government of the worldwide union. They managed to become an independent nation from that of Yallvus. After about 200 years of being an independent nation, they later rejoined the Karalian Empire. Their culture has left a lasting impact on the Vaikan today. Many of their principles have since been adopted by the Karalian's central government. Category:Ucharpli realms Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Ucharpli